


A fox Among the Wolves

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal hybrids, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Fox Sora, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Protective Riku, Wolf Riku, mentioned male lactation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: With the beginning of spring came the rejuvenation of both energy and life.To some it's a time of getting ready for summer and the upcoming harvest season whilst for some it's a time of planning.A time of claiming.And after bidding his time for so long, Riku is finally ready to claim the fox he had kept his eye on for so long.





	A fox Among the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Let me first start off by saying I wrote this quickly as a way to get some ideas out of my head- my other stories will be updated soon, i have been working on commissions and my Patreon so I haven't been able to give my other fics the love they deserve but am hoping to fix that soon!
> 
> Feel free to support me either by smashing that kudo button or heading to my tumblr/Patreon, and as always, I take full responsibility for any misspelled words.

The warmth that came with spring was not only a renewal to the earth, but also to all of its inhabitants; a sense of energy that was long lost to winter was slowly being revived, a sense of internal joy and instinctual jitters affecting each clan differently. To some, like the ones up north, it was the peak season to begin the plantings and gathering of the herbs whilst the ones to the south saw it as a time to plan the various crops and boundaries that were lost to the harsh snow falls. For some it meant courting. 

Claiming.

Being the son of one of the alpha’s in his pack, the silver furred wolf knew full well that this was going to be the season he finally claimed what was rightfully his; he had watched from the sidelines too long, having been keeping himself in check all winter of the other whom simply walked into his life, fully content in driving the wolf crazy. 

It was not only Riku that had been keeping his eye on the rare kitsune, others as well had kept tabs on him, some staying to the side much like Riku whilst others tried to outwardly court the teen, all being politely declined. There was no surprise that the kitsune was well sought after, possessing a lithe body and warm tanned skin he was a rarity of the pack, his thighs just wide enough sloping  to his hips to give the hint of fertility whilst a large reddish brown tail swished behind him. With a near heart shaped face, pouting lips, and oceanic blue eyes the kitsune was declared one of the loveliest male omega’s to have graced the forest pack; the kitsune’s hair refused to cooperate from where it puffed up and stuck at odd angles, a pair of similarly colored ears just barely visible from his chestnut colored hair. Where most dressed in layers- hunters wearing the most furs and leather, the kitsune preferred to walk barefooted, often wearing flower chains either around his wrists and ankles or simply braided in his hair whilst wearing simple clothes. Being one of the only kitsunes in their forest pack it was no surprise that he was well sought after. 

Who wouldn’t want the famous Sora to be their mate?

Riku had remembered the first time he met the other, Sora having been down by the river collecting water whilst he held one of the packs children on his hip, laughing and teasing the toddler before looking up to see who was watching them. Ever since that first meeting Riku knew he wanted Sora to have his pups- to be the one to keep his den warm, to be the one he kept loved and safe. 

And he would have him, god help the alpha’s foolish enough to think he wouldn’t have him.

 

The den smelled of freshly cooked venison and the air warm from the fire that crackled merrily in the early evening. The weather was getting warmer, the winter pelts no longer needed at night, instead replaced by thinner fur blankets, and those made of wool and cloth, bedding refreshed with new material. The silver furred wolf made sure to keep his den clean, had properly stocked up on the berries he had watched Sora munch on as well as dried meats and jars of water. Any day now and the hunt would begin; and Riku was ready. Having grown up in the forest his feet and hands were calloused enough that he no longer felt the branches or rocks he ran on, his nails purposely grown out to give him more of a grip. Riku made sure everything was perfect, made sure he could properly provide for Sora, and only when he thought his den was ready did he leave, watching the sky melt into twilight, the camps fires lighting up to offer light in the growing darkness, a few pack members still milling about. It was Sora in the center of the camp that had caught Riku’s eye, the kitsune’s cheeks darkened with embarrassment whilst taking a step back, a much larger wolf of a man talking in hushed tones. 

Xemnas…

Riku despised the other wolf, had known about the alpha’s cruelty and possessiveness, it made sense, the other silver haired wolf had been trying to leave the pack to start his own, no doubt thinking that Sora would be willing to help. From the sight of it Sora was backing away, head shaking whilst he declined, only to have his wrist caught by the larger male, a growl drawing several looks. Though none dared to interfere, knowing that with Xemnas’s influence and strength they could easily be hunted  and killed themselves. The tan skinned wolf brought Sora’s wrist up to his mouth to kiss, and it was in that moment that Riku saw the flashing of golden hued eyes melting to crimson. Without a second thought Riku stormed over, the fur of his ears and tail bristling, a growl much louder than the other alpha’s emitted. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Riku snarled, slapping Xemnas’s wrist away, icey blue eyes narrowed as he glanced to Sora, bearing his teeth for the other to recognize him as his alpha- a trick Riku knew worked well when the kitsune stepped back, head tilting slightly. “I don’t know what gives you the right to touch him, but he’s mine, do you understand me?!”

“And you think you are enough for him?” Xemnas’s eyes narrowed back, his own teeth- sharp and white- barred, tail curling as if bored with the encounter. “Entitled alpha’s like you are why bloodlines are weakening. Why this pack is weak, him having a mate other than myself would do nothing but create weak pups. A strong alpha is needed for strong pups. Tell me Riku, do you think you are strong?”

Several eyes from interested wolves watched the exchange, a few silently stepping back to keep a safe distance, the several belonging to Xemnas’s little ‘pack’ watching with leers, a few baring their fangs and sharpened nails to show that they would fight if Riku harmed their leader. Scoffing at the display Riku turned in time to see Sora’s blushing cheeks, the kitsune turning on his bare footed heel before dashing to where his own shared den was, seeking protection from the brown furred and scarred wolf. The one known as Leon stepping out with his arms crossed. 

“I am strong enough, stronger than you and your ragtag little pack of twelve.” Riku spat, his ears instantly lowering in anger rather than fear, “stay the hell away from Sora or I will finally rid this pack of your filth.” 

Riku’s threat was met by further growling, only to be discarded by Xemnas, the much larger wolf watching Riku head back for his den. In Xemnas’s eyes Riku was little more than a pup trying to act strong. 

If only he knew what Riku was capable of when it came to Sora. 

 

By the shroud of night Sora had dared to leave his and Leon’s den, assuring the half sleeping wolf that he was merely getting some water from the reserve before slipping out, heading on silent tip toes to Riku’s den, scratching gently on the wood, stepping back to wait. Much to Sora’s delight he was met by sleepy blue eyes, Riku’s ears twitching whilst his eyes tried to focus, teeth flashing whilst he yawned. 

“Sora? What’s the matter, is Xemnas bothering you?” Riku asked softly, arching a brow at Sora’s animated shaking of his head. 

“I- I heard what you said. Earlier, about pups.” Sora’s cheeks colored darkly, his tail swishing to the side before he played with it softly, holding it to his chest. “Xemnas was right, you know. A strong alpha ensures strong pups. So, if you want, come find me in two days, I won’t go down without a fight, I won’t let you simply catch me- nor will I tell you where my nest will be- but if you can catch me and claim me, I will be yours.” 

Eyes narrowing at the kitsune’s words Riku took Sora’s wrist much like Xemnas had, bringing it to his lips for him to kiss and scent, aware that Sora did not try and pull back, RIku’s inner instinct telling him this was the right thing to do. 

“I will hunt you down, Sora. I will claim and make you mine, and you will have the strongest of pups.” Riku growled against Sora’s wrist, rubbing his lips up against his palms and fingers. “No matter where you run, nor where you hide, I will find you, and I will have you as my own.”

With the release of his hand Sora smiled widely, cradling his wrist to his chest, inhaling the soft scent that lingered on his skin, his eyes brightening under the light of the pale moon. “I expect nothing less from my future mate.”

Riku’s chest swelled with pride at the words, his head held proudly. Offering Sora a good night Riku watched until the kitsune was once more back inside his den, turning slowly to enter his own, the inner wolf clawing at him to prepare rather than sleep. The thought of what to come had Riku itching to give chase that moment rather than in two days. 

 

And in those two days Riku had never been more irritated and enraged in his life. Each passing day had brought more suitors to Sora’s door, the kitsune merely shrugging and slipping from each courter, only to find Riku’s eyes across from the camp, the silver wolf’s lips in a tight frown. As well as suitors came Xemnas and his proposal of mating, the larger wolf bringing Sora gifts of cooked meats and rich furs, an attempt of showing he could provide for the other. As if to add further insult, the other member of Xemnas’s pack stepped forward as a second choice, the midnight black furred wolf offering his hand to Sora should the kitsune find fault in their leader. 

“You would be well cared for, a god amongst our pack. Always filled, and never empty. Any who dare raise a hand against you or our pups will be swiftly killed, you will never have to fear any of my pack.” Saix’s words were spoken with care, eyes shifting to crimson much like Xemnas’s had, looking over Sora’s shoulder to scare off the other’s who looked on in fear. “Think about, we expect an answer by tomorrow morning.” 

Rolling his eyes Sora slipped away from the two courting wolves, hips swishing along with his tail whilst he moved towards the edge of the camp, casting Riku a soft, knowing smirk before turning his back to leave. 

In that moment Riku knew that he would not be seeing Sora in the camp again; not until he went and hunted him down at least. 

Oh what a beautiful mate he would soon have.

It took everything he had to keep himself from chasing after, the wolf inside him lashing and growling, only soothed by the knowledge that at dawn he would be able to slip into the forest and finally lay claim to what was his. 

 

The area that Sora had settled his nest in was one surrounded by thorny thickets and tall, looming trees; he had crafted the nest out of soft moss and grass he had found- no where near as nice as the bed he had at his den, but that was the price he paid for wanting to make sure he had a proper mate. Nesting anywhere else would mean the alpha didn’t have to look to find him, there amongst the thickets and thorns it ensured that the alpha would have to go through a bit of pain to get to him- or be cunning enough to overpass the thickets to get to him. Any less would mean the alpha was clearly too weak for him. As much as Sora smiled and spoke gentle words to those around him, it was true that he wanted only the strongest to complement his soft. Someone who would fight and claim him properly, a hunter both skilled in trapping and tracking.

Sora shivered in delight at the thought, wishing with all heart that the one to find him would be Riku; ever since seeing the silver wolf at the river's edge watching him, Sora knew he was in love, the thought of Riku’s eyes trailing him whilst his nails pinned him down and teeth broke the skin- it was enough to make Sora scream with delight. Trying his best to keep himself from becoming too excited Sora merely crossed his legs and combed his tail fur, whimpering at the thought that in just a few hours he would be able to fall asleep and in the morning be claimed by only the best. 

 

The dim morning rays found both Sora and Riku separated by forest and yet both just as expectant. Sora remained safely tucked away in his nest whilst he listened to the early morning bird calls, his ears perking and twitching at every sound he heard; he could hear the far off sounds of a branch snapping, knowing it was an animal being sloppy than Riku- his Riku would never be so loud. Shaking himself off of the dried grass and materials Sora adjusted the simple furred skirt he wore, blood red roses chained around his ankles and wrists. Barefooted as usual he was prepare to run at a moments notice, crouched down to watch the world from between the thorny vines and blooming bushes. 

Softly under the fur Sora’s belly growled and churned, he foolishly had forgotten to pack food- the thought though of having an alpha provide for him had a smile gracing his lips. It was no secret that Sora could eat, often time eating more than even Riku and still kept his lean figure. Rubbing his hand idly over the flat expanse of his belly Sora could only imagine how it would feel to be large and full, to be blessed by carrying strong, healthy pups for his alpha- for Riku. The thought of the little hybrids had Sora’s eyes flashing with maternal pride, not even marked yet and already he was planning on names. They would have many, Sora would want no less, after all, if Riku was the strongest alpha it made sense that he would give to him many strong pups. 

At the sound of a far off bird taking off through the leaves Sora focused once more on the clearing, sniffing the air cautiously, unrecognizing the scent. It smelt vaguely familiar, but much too earthy for him to distinguish, as if they had rolled in the dirt- dirt!

Whomever it was had been smart enough to know to cover their scent, and with that knowledge Sora crouched down further, covering his neck with his hands to hide his scent glands whilst a figure crept into his line of vision.

Short silverish hair and silver ears-Riku!

Sora didn’t dare to breath as he watched the wolf creep closer, already Sora could see a scrape on Riku’s bare arm, Sora’s inner instinct telling him to go clean it whilst his other instincts told him to run, and once he knew Riku was staring into the thickets Sora bolted away, dashing away from his nesting area the furthest from Riku, aware only that Riku was giving chase. 

 

_ Riku had awoken that morning stiff and alert, his joints stiff in anticipation of the running he would do, his tail lashing whilst he dressed in simple leathers and furs- he would save the nicer furs for when he and Sora were properly mated. Today was only about running and claiming, simple instincts that needed no fancy clothing or celebration. That time would come once they were mated and Sora swelling with pups.  _

_ Cutting his hair shorter with a carving knife to keep it to about his shoulders Riku picked up a handful of dirt and ash, rubbing it along his neck to hide his scent glands, a smirk coming to his lips once he could no longer smell himself. Leaving his den behind Riku headed out of the camp, not surprised to see he was the only one out and about, his footsteps slow and quiet until he got further away before he allowed himself to start sniffing the air and running, sticking to the tall grass and bypassing the fallen branches and rocks.  _

_ He could smell Sora’s faint scent, intermixed with the scent of roses- and oh how delicious it was! _

 

Sora ran faster at the sound of echoing footfalls behind him, Sora’s lithe body moving stealthily around the trees and over fallen logs, zig zagging to see if his pursuer would catch up; Sora smiled at the fact that Riku was still giving chase, never slowing down, in fact, it appeard the wolf was catching up. Picking up his own burst of speed Sora felt his inner fox coo with joy, the feeling of fresh earth underneath his feet reminding him what it felt like to be truly free, the scent of the forest calming and enthrilling all the same. 

The kitsune knew not how long he ran for but that with each passing minute he was growing tired, and Riku had yet to give up, having nearly snatched Sora’s tail several times, the sound of his growls heard loudly. Slipping further out of Riku’s reach by jumping towards where the river’s edge was Sora found himself nearly toppling in, aware of two strong arms grabbing and pulling him back to slam against a warm chest, hot pants of air hitting against one of his ears. Squirming Sora felt the arms tighten, preventing his escape whilst the growl urged him to behave.

“I told you- ha- no matter how far you run, I will find you-” Riku panted, nipping the tip of Sora’s ear, his fingers kneading against Sora’s slim belly. “You thought you could lose me back there- shouldn’t have left those rose stems.”

“Mmm, can’t be perfect.” Sora murmured, cooing at the feeling of Riku’s hands roughly moving down to his hips, thumbs rubbing against the hip bones. Leaning back Sora nuzzled up against his alpha’s neck, rubbing the dirt away from Riku’s scent glands, inhaling the natural scent that Riku released, calming at the growl like purr Riku emitted. “So now that you have me, what are you going to do?”

Dragging his teeth down the expanse of Sora’s neck Riku merely growled, a hand coming up to possessively grope at Sora’s belly. “You’re mine, only the strongest alpha, you said. Going to mark you up and claim you, by tomorrow’s light there will be no question as to whom you belong too. Going to give you as many pups as you want, keep you happy, and loved.” 

Moaning at the mere thought Sora turned just enough in Riku’s hold to grab onto his alpha’s shoulders, rolling his head to the side to expose the bonding gland that pulsed under his skin, just begging to be broken and bitten, a mewl of want sounding from Sora’s parted lips. “Please? Mark me now?” 

Through half lidded eyes Sora watched Riku lick his lips before flashing his teeth, the pain in Sora’s neck suddenly sharp, the sensation of teeth and a hot tongue soon felt, the pain growing white hot once Riku’s teeth broke the skin and gland, the noise from Sora almost inhuman. Gripping Riku’s shoulders Sora rode the wave of pain proudly until it ebbed, replaced with slow building pleasure, the thought of finally being claimed- of finally having his strong alpha bringing tears to his eyes. Hopping up as best he could Sora’s legs wrapped around Riku’s waist, his hands snaking up to tug at the strands of Riku’s hair. 

“Tell me what you want, Sora. My cunning little fox.” Riku cooed, licking up the bit of blood and honey like liquid from Sora’s neck, his own tail swishing. 

“Please- My nest- your den, I don’t care! I want you!” Sora’s voice grew sharp, nearly a wail at feeling Riku’s hands kneading his lower back, nearly cupping his backside. “I want your knot- your pups! Please Riku!”

Riku’s growl silenced Sora of his whining, his hands holding Sora’s backside suddenly firmly as the wolf began to walk, carrying Sora away from the river's edge to a patch of moss and grass that he knew was protected by large boulders and dead trees- a spot where he could mate the kitsune and have none disturb them. Careful not to drop the other Riku stepped over the fallen logs that marked the way to the hiding spot- their secret  place- the smell of wild growing mint and lemon grass giving it a smell of peace, mixed only by Sora’s natural scent and the roses that still chained to his hands. Laying Sora down onto the moss Riku was quick to pounce to pin him, hands pinning Sora by the wrists whilst his legs straddled the kitsunes, refusing to let Sora up whilst he once more scent marked him, tongue lapping at the slight curve of his neck, teeth giving yet another love bite over the broken glands. Riku would bite no matter how many times it took just to make sure Sora was properly marked, the kitsune merely encouraging by resting his head back, hands growing slack 

Sniffing the air ice blue eyes widened, even without being in heat Sora smelt mouth watering, the scent of slick being produced enough for Riku to press their lips together, forcing Sora’s mouth open with his insistent tongue whilst he kissed Sora breathless, hips grinding down. 

“You smell delicious, not even in heat and you’re already getting yourself ready for me.” Riku cooed, nipping and suckling Sora’s tongue whilst his hands began to grope and search for the rope that kept the fur around Sora’s waist, sloppily untying it, refusing to move away for even a moment in fear of someone else stealing his kitsune out from under him. “Tell me, who do you belong to, who is the strongest alpha to catch and breed you?”

Sora’s toes curled at the words spoken in Riku’s growl, the very tip of his tail twitching. Feeling the fur being removed from around his hips Sora blushed, his cock erect, brushed against by the mere tips of Riku’s fingers, one digit stroking down to trace the shaft. Parting their lips Riku’s eyes darkened, a brow arching whilst he waited in impatient silence for Sora to answer, giving the cock a stroke upwards to remind Sora to answer.

“Ah- you! I belong to you. My strong alpha- father of my future pups- please…” Bringing his hands to Riku’s ears Sora gave the soft fur a stroke,scratching hard behind them whilst his legs spread, slick oozing out of him and onto the fur pelt, a whine of whimper released. “Please Riku, no more teasing- you promised me!” 

Returning the favor of his ears being scratched, Riku kissed the underside of Sora’s jaw, kissing down the kitsune’s neck, only stopping to give his shoulders a love bite. Riku planned on cherishing every inch of Sora’s body, kissing and nipping at his collar before tracing his tongue around a perked nipple, giving the budding skin a sharp bite and quick lick. Kissing each rib he felt Riku made sure to lavish and lick his tongue slowly and flatly against Sora’s lean belly, eyes rolling up to watch the other’s doe eyed expression. 

“Such a cute belly, can’t wait to see you swell, get nice and fat with our pups, going to be keeping you well fed.” Riku whispered against the taut skin, tracing his tongue against Sora’s navel before continuing downwards, practically purring at Sora’s hands stroking his ears. Kissing Sora’s hip bones Riku purposely ignored his cock, choosing instead to bite his thighs, licking the bit of slick that had dribbled out onto the pelt. The soft breathy sigh Sora made was enough to snap Riku back to attention, his mouth finding its way to Sora’s cock only to press ghostly kisses against the heated flesh, moving instead to have Sora bridge his back whilst Riku parted his cheeks,giving the slick producing rim a quick lick, his tail moving on his own whilst he continued to lap at the ring of muscle, wiggling in the tip of his tongue, slick gushing over his tongue. Helping Sora in placing his legs against him Riku kept the cheeks parted in order to continue wiggling his tongue inside past the tight ring of muscle, taking in each sigh and moan of pleasure, unrelenting once he was able to slip more of his tongue inside, thrusting as deeply as he could before replacing it with two fingers. Moving his head to gaze over at Sora, Riku was pleased to see Sora’s cheeks bright red with pleasure, cock twitching at being ignored until Riku had his mouth wrapped around it loosely, fingers thrusting inside of Sora’s hole. 

“Going- going to cum if you keep doing that…” Sora moaned, arching his back once more to allow Riku’s fingers to slip in deeper, his tail moved to keep out of Riku’s way. “Ahh- need something thicker than fingers, please Riku? I’ll be so good, please?!”

Batting his lashes Sora continued to whine and moan, reaching out with an arm to tug gently on a lock of Riku’s hair, his other arm bent to keep himself elevated whilst Riku teasingly sucked him. With a gentle yank of the lock Riku’s eyes flashed, slipping his mouth lewdly off of Sora’s cock with an audible ‘pop’, a fourth finger pumping in to the katsune, all fingers curling whilst a sharp moan tore from Sora, his legs beginning to tremble. 

“Apologize for tugging my hair.” Riku growled, no real heat behind his words, curling his fingers once again, snarling at Sora to make it quick, the kitsune all too quick to cry out his apologies, begging for forgiveness, begging to be fucked and knotted properly. 

“I’m sorry- i’m so sorrrryyy- Riku please!” With his arm giving out Sora felt his shoulders collide against the ground fully, only his legs hanging over Riku’s shoulders kept him from lying flat, a fist going to Sora’s mouth for him to bite whilst Riku’s fingers slid out of him, fresh slick oozing from his stretched hole. “Please Riku- if you don’t, I might have to go get Xemnas, i’m sure he would gladly knot-?!”

Growling sharply Riku’s teeth bit into the tender thigh of Sora’s leg, blood beeding up from the skin breaking, Riku’s claw like fingers tearing away the leather and furs he wore to reveal his own cock, long and thick with a thicker base the color naturally a few shades darker than Riku’s skin. Clamping down his hands onto Sora’s hips Riku positioned himself roughly against Sora’s loosened hole, not wasting anytime in forcing himself in, a primal growl echoing in the clearing, followed only by Sora’s groan of pain at being so roughly forced upon Riku’s cock. 

“Don’t you ever talk about him, you belong to me and no one else. I will never let him have you, no one can! Do you understand me, Sora?!” Rutting his hips hard Riku snarled again, tail lashing behind him as he leant forward, pressing a rough kiss to Sora’s neck, biting the already bruised bonding gland, the cry of pleasurable pain like music to his sensitive hearing. A part of Riku whispered to himself to slow down, to forgive the fox for his playful banter whilst a much louder, more feral side snarled and snapped that Sora should never joke of such things, that the fox was his, and his alone. The very name coming from Sora’s tongue nothing more than pure filth that Riku would not tolerate! 

Lessening his teeth from Sora’s neck Riku continued to rut hard before beginning to thrust deeply, hoisting Sora closer by his hips to meet each thrust, moans and mewls of pleasure soon heard whilst Sora grew used to the rough pace, even bucking his hips along with Riku’s help to deepen the thrusts. Clawing at the mossy dirt Sora moved his legs a bit further up, a gasp tearing from him at feeling the head of Riku’s cock beginning to ram deeper yet. Riku wanted to whisper all the words running through his head to the beautiful kitsune writhing beneath him, Sora was a sight to be seen, pink cheeks with his slim legs thrown over Riku’s shoulders whilst his hole greedily took in all of Riku’s cock. With the sun shining just right Riku could make out fine tears clinging to Sora’s long black lashes, the marks left on his neck and over his right nipple already standing out against his tanned skin. Whispering softly just how lucky he was Riku thrusted his hips sharply up, earning the loudest cry from Sora yet, the kitsune's eyes wide as his mouth fell into a perfect ‘o’, soon begging eagerly for Riku to thrust upwards again, nearly sobbing for Riku to do it. Which Riku was all the more happy to do, rutting his hips sharply upwards to strike and rub against the tight bundle of nerves he knew to have been making Sora see hearts,the kitsune gasping sharply, a bit of drool trickling out from the corner of his mouth, unable to speak as Riku thrusted harder still, a hand snaking down to stroke Sora’s neglected cock in time with his rutting. 

“You’re going to be so beautiful once you’re hips widen and your belly swells,” Riku growled, a fine sheet of sweat forming against his skin as he kept one arm around Sora’s hips to continue thrusting whilst his hand fisted Sora’s cock, aware of each gasp the other made. Riku could feel himself falling for Sora with each sound, allowing himself to think further ahead in the future to Sora wearing one of his furs, swollen bellied with a pudgy chest- tightening his hand around Sora’s cock Riku flashed his teeth in a wicked smirked, leaning close to kiss Sora’s lips as best he could. “I’m going to cum, Sora. And when I do I want you to let go, I know you’ve been so good for me. Are you going to be good and let me fill you, fill you up until you can’t take anymore?”

“Mh-mhm!” Sora gasped, clawing at the ground fruitlessly, already feeling Riku’s knotted base beginning to swell with each thrust, the knot being clenched around, streaks of hot cum beginning to be released, slowly filling Sora as the kitsune allowed himself to let go, spilling over Riku’s fingers. Sora couldn’t help but tilt his head back whilst he felt spurt after spurt of hot cum beginning to fill him up, knowing that the tight knot locked inside of him would prevent any from dribbling out- he knew about knotting, about how much seed an alpha during rut could produce, but to feel it was an experience that Sora had never known. Eyes widening Sora whimpered and moaned brokenly at Riku’s hand, the stroking never stopping, forcing yet another orgasm to rock through the kitsune until he finally felt the hand mercifully slide to a stop, Riku fingers brought to his mouth whilst the wolf licked them clean, keeping his eyes intently on Sora’s, soon bringing one of Sora’s hands to his belly, pressing the fingers gently over where his knot was, cum causing the skin to rise just a bit. Riku practically purred with pleasure at seeing Sora’s body glistening with sweat and his marks, his inner wolf content that the mating was properly done- and that the seed would catch. Even if it meant trying again.

“You’re so lovely Sora, I wish you could see yourself, lying under me with your ass full of my cock and your legs spread~” Chuckling Riku braced himself, knowing that it would be quite some time before his knot would go down. First knots were always the longest. And surely, once the knot had gone down, he would knot Sora again before bringing him to the river to wash up, and preparing him for the night in his den. 

 

 

Sora’s eyes drooped heavily by the time his legs were finally slipped down from Riku’s shoulder’s, he had lost track of how many times he came, of how many times he was knotted and filled, his lips kiss swollen and his chest and neck littered with love bites that bruised and tarnished his skin. The kitsune was beyond achy, barely looking over to his wolf when he was picked up, his head lulling back whilst his tail was too heavy to keep from lying limply. However, despite feeling totally and completely wrecked, Sora was the happiest and most content he had ever felt. A rusty purr his indication to Riku of that being how he felt. 

“Let’s get you washed up and brought back, you need to rest tonight,” Riku cooed back lovingly, draping their fur pelts over his shoulder to keep the from being left behind. Riku mentally noted that Sora would need to be fed as well, if he were to be with child then Riku would need to make sure to provide properly.

Riku was already one of the pack’s better hunters, surely he could hunt enough to keep his love satisfied.

Heading to the river’s edge Riku made sure to step in first, the cool water soothing against his skin, it was Sora who needed it more, the poor kitsune absolutely filthy from the ground and their love making. Settling Sora down carefully into the water Riku made sure to hold onto him closely once the other gasped and clawed for Riku’s arms, a whimper tearing from the fox at being suddenly wet, gentle fingers stroking down his belly to properly clean out the excess.

“Shh, you are okay, just need to get the dirt off. Don’t you want to be clean, my beautiful fox?” Riku cooed, nuzzling Sora’s nose to show that he himself was close, allowing Sora to cling to him for safety. Receiving a gentle nod from Sora, Riku began to clean him, washing off the dirt and excess, making sure to keep both his and Sora’s tail fur from becoming matted. Riku did not mind the extra work, in fact, this was what he had wanted as well; to provide and to love, to treat Sora like the forest nymph Riku suspected him to be. Gazing down into tired blue eyes Riku chuckled, offering for Sora to sleep whilst he finished up, already heading out of the river to dry them off with the extra piece of hide Riku had brought, tying the fur back into place around Sora’s hips. 

“I love you, ‘ku.” Sora murmured, pleased in feeling the sun warmed pelt against his skin, arms draping loosely around Riku’s shoulders.

“As I do you, Sora. Now rest, you need to reserve your strength.”

Sora did not have the energy to tell Riku no.

 

 

“What have you done?!” 

Riku had been waiting for Xemnas to come find him, he just never thought the other wolf to be waiting for him outside his den, the sight of Sora sending the larger wolf into a snarling rage. 

“He was not yours to take!” 

Riku merely smirked at the accusation, bearing his teeth whilst pushing past the other, carrying Sora into his- their den, settling the sleeping fox down amongst the furs and bedding before stepping out to meet Xemnas’s rage. 

“I found him, and claimed him fairly. You said so yourself, a rare omega such as Sora should have only the strongest of mates, his- our pups will be healthy and strong.” Keeping his teeth visible and his ears down Riku growled, “and unless you want to get your throat ripped out, I suggest you find some other omega to carry your weak genes.” 

“Insolent pup, do you really think I would lose to the likes of you? A mere wolf who fears the darkness at night and fights with weapons rather than killing with your hands?” Xemnas spat, looking enraged by Riku’s laughter.

“I do not fear the darkness of night, I am cautious, as anyone should be, for the shadows hide monsters much stronger than us, perhaps I still use a dagger, but I will let you know, all those marks you saw from Sora were from my fangs and nails alone. Something you can not erase.”

Riku waited for retaliation- oh how he wanted the chance to rip Xemnas apart, to finally rid their pack of his poison, though no such luck came, as Leon and their pack leader Ansem stepped forward, the two speaking in harsh and low tones to the larger silver furred  wolf, Leon simply motioning for Riku to head back to Sora as the two continued to talk. Knowing better than to challenge the two seasoned wolves, Riku headed back into his den, finding Sora still sound asleep and holding onto his tail like a kit would for comfort. Once Riku himself had slipped under the furs he offered the sleeping fox his own tail, purring happily at feeling Sora holding their tails together much like a pillow.   


End file.
